Idol Type
Idol Type is what an idol is classified as. There six known idol types: Lovely, Pop, Cool, Celeb, Natural, and Premium. Each one is represented with a color. The performance jewel can show an idol's type as well as the priTicket. Idol types may be determined by personality. Idol Type Colors * * * * * * Personality Traits Lovely Lovely idols are typically kind, happy, and nice. Pop Pop idols typically are energetic. Cool Cool idols are typically serious and calm. Natural Natural idols are typically in touch with nature. Celeb Celeb idols are typically prideful and confident. Premium Premium idols are typically gentle. Known Idols & Their Types * Laala Manaka - Lovely * Mirei Minami - Pop * Sophie Hojo - Cool * Shion Todo - Cool * Dorothy West - Pop * Leona West - Pop * Faruru - Lovely * Chanko - Cool * Cosmo Hojo - Cool * Aroma Kurosu - Cool * Mikan Shiratama - Lovely * Gaaruru - Lovely * Fuwari Midorikaze - Natural * Hibiki Shikyoin - Celeb * Ajimi Kiki - Pop * Junon - Cool * Kanon - Lovely * Pinon - Pop * Non Manaka - Lovely * Chiri Tsukikawa - Lovely (Formerly): Celeb (Currently) * Pepper Taiyou - Natural * Yui Yumekawa - Lovely * Nino Nijiiro - Pop * Michiru Kouda - Cool * Shuuka Hanazono - Celeb * Nene Tokuda - Lovely * Hanana Kozono - Lovely * Eiko Sakagami - Pop * Love Tochiotome - Cool * Himeka Manaka - Cool * Gloria Ookanda - Lovely * Shougo Yumekawa - Lovely * Asahi Mitaka - Pop * Koyoi Takase - Cool * Mia Hanazono - Premium * Mimiko Jigoku - Cool * Jewlie - Premium * Janice - Premium * Falala•A•Larm - Premium * Galala•S•Leep - Premium Idol Units * SoLaMi♡SMILE - Lovely, Pop, Cool * Dressing Pafé - Cool, Pop, Pop * SoLaMi♡Dressing - Lovely, Cool, Cool, Pop, Pop, Pop * Aromageddon - Cool, Lovely * SoLaMageddon Mi - Lovely, Cool, Pop, Cool, Lovely * Dressing Flower - Natural, Lovely, Cool, Pop, Pop * Cosmic Omurice da Vinci - Pop, Cool, Lovely, Pop, Lovely * Aromasoreshi Mi - Cool, Cool, Cool, Pop, Pop * CelePara Opera Company - Celeb, Lovely, Lovely, Cool, Cool (Former): Celeb, Lovely, Pop, Cool, Cool (New) * FriendAll -Lovely, Pop, Pop, Cool, Pop (Former): Lovely, Pop, Pop, Cool, Lovely (New) * Gaarumageddon - Cool, Lovely, Lovely * Triangle - Lovely, Cool, Pop * Tricolore - Celeb, Natural, Lovely * NonSugar - Lovely, Celeb, Natural * Ucchari Big-Bangs - Cool, Cool, Pop * WITH - Lovely, Pop, Cool * MY☆DREAM - Lovely, Pop, Cool * EVER GOLD - Celeb, Premium, Cool Trivia * Each idol type has its opposite. ** Celeb is the opposite of Natural. ** Pop is the opposite of Cool. * There are more lovely idols than any other idol type. * Laala is the first Lovely Idol to be introduced. ** Mirei is the first Pop Idol. ** Sophie is the first Cool Idol. ** Fuwari is the first Natural Idol. ** Hibiki is the first Celeb Idol. ** Jewlie is the first Premium Idol. * SoLaMi♡SMILE, Triangle, MY☆DREAM, and WITH have the same combination of idol types. * Tricolore and NonSugar have the same combination of idol types. * Chiri is the first idol to change both her idol type and preferred brand. * Non is the first idol to have three different idol types with different forms. Gallery Purip10349.jpg Pripara102-56.jpg ITPP1116.jpg ITPP1125.jpg ITPP4115.jpg Img 3324.jpg Img 3325.jpg ITPP10191.jpg Img 3326.jpg Img 3327.jpg Img 3328.jpg Img 3329.jpg Img 3330.jpg Img 3331.jpg Img 3332.jpg Img 3341.jpg A674e853.jpg 80dcfb06.jpg ITPPOP314.jpg DanPri Mics.jpg Category:Items Category:Idol Type Category:Lovely Idol Category:Cool Idol Category:Pop Idol Category:Celeb Idol Category:Natural Idol Category:Premium Idol